


conversation > svt au

by leechansmile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechansmile/pseuds/leechansmile
Summary: 13 chaotic boys in one groupchatwhat can possibly go wrong?[well everything]+[mainly chancheol]+





	1. i n t r o d u c t i o n

13 chaotic boys in one groupchat

what can <strike>possibly</strike> go wrong?

[well everything]

= _**USERNAMES**_ =

_ **seungcheol = amangtahanan** _

_ ** jeonghan = notsoangel ** _

_ **jisoo = ginoong joshiju ** _

_ **junhui = moonboi ** _

_ **soonyoung = prinsepeng 10:10 ** _

_ **wonwoo = istg ** _

_ **jihoon = manok na pula ** _

_ **minghao = nunchucks ** _

_ **mingyu = housewife ** _

_ **seokmin = sunshine ** _

_ **seungkwan = diva na pasikat ** _

_ **vernon = sabog na sabog ** _

_ **dino = batang pasaway** _

! _**WARNINGS**_ ¡

**! tooth roting fluff **

**! slight angst **

**! explicit words** <strike> +not that much+</strike>


	2. pakana ni hansol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> may pakana nanaman ang sabog

** _versol added amangtahanan, notsoangel, ginoong joshiju, moonboi and 8 others in the chat_ **

**sabog na sabog**: welcome to hell bitches

**amangtahanan**: anong pakana nanaman toh hansol

**manok na pula**: ewww people

**moonboi**: i need explanation now hansol, pota andami ko nang gc na nasalihan

**sabog na sabog**: so eto na nga, narealise ko na lahat pala ng friends ko sabog  
**sabog na sabo****g**: kaya perfect match pala kung ipakilala ko kayo sa isa't-isa

**notsoangel**: dami mo talagang alam sol

**nunchucks**: ano magpapakilala ba kayo o magpaka omegle na tau dito

**amangtahanan**: ako na magsisimula  
**amangtahanan**: choi seungcheol, 23, tapos na ako mag-aral kaya walang magtatanong tungkol sa anumang assignments nyo

**sunshine**: ay galet si tanda

**notsoangel**: oy ako na  
**notsoangel**: ako nga pala ang nagiisang anghel sa mundong ito, yoon jeonghan lang naman

**housewife**: pota anghel talaga

**notsoangel**: baket angal ka!?!?

**ginoong joshiju**: to all the people of the world  
**ginoong joshiju**: ako nga pala ang pinakamaginoong lalake sa mundong ito, Hong Joshua, 23 years old from Quezon City!

**diva na pasikat**: ganto ba talaga lahat ng 23 years old ngayon pota

**moonboi**: mag eentrance na ako guys kaya shut up  
**moonboi**: ang lalakeng nagsabit ng buwan na nangagalang Wen Junhui ay wala nang iba kundi ako

**amangtahanan**: tas akala ko pa naman si jeonghan na ang pinaka maarte dito

**notsoangel**: hahambalusin talaga kita cheol

**prinsepeng 10:10**: so ayun na ako naman magpapakilala

**manok na pul**a: ay pota andito ka pala

**prinsepeng 10:10**: miss mo ko babe WAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
**prinsepeng 10:10**: pero ito na nga, ako nga pala si Kwon Soonyoung pero you can call me soon ;))

**istg**: tangena mo yakkieee

**prinsepeng 10:10**: andito pala tong hitad na toh, pano ka nakahanap ng kaibigan?

**istg: **tangena talaga bobo, kaibigan mo ko ulol  
**istg: **ay hai nga pala, Jeon Wonwoo kaibigan nung hitad na nagpakilala kanina

**manok na pula: **ay ako na magpapakilala hakhak  
**manok na pula: **ako nga pala jowa nung prinsepeng hitad kanina, Lee Jihoon at kung nameet mo na ako wag ka magsasalita tungkol sa height ko

**moonboi: **pota tol liit mo talaga

**manok na pula: **kakasabi ko lang ulol

**nunchucks: **tama na yan, oras ko na mga puts  
**nunchucks: **Xu Minghao, 21 years ng buhay sa mundong toh

**housewife****: **ows may nagtanong?

**nunchucks: **taena magpapakilala nga daw diba! di ka marunong magbasa ha!

**housewife: **taena magpapakilala nga daw diba! di ka marunong magbasa ha!

**housewife: **pikon ka naman  
**housewife: **gwapo?check, marunong magluto?check, talented?check, mabait?check, saan ka pa?edi aken nalang

**diva na pasikat****: **mingyu isa nalang talaga matatamaan ka na saken

**housewife: **eto na nga oh! Kim Mingyu, world's heartthrob

**sunshine: **tapos ka na nyan? okay ka na nyan?   
**sunshine: **nga pala ako ang nagiisang Lee Seokmin, ang magpapaliwanag ng buhay nyo

**nunchucks: **pota ang cheesy mo, walang lalandi sayo dito

**diva na pasikat****: **kanina pa ako naghihintay para dito  
**diva na pasikat****: **hellow housemates and hellow world, nagbabalik si Boo Seungkwan ang nagiisang diva ng buong mundo

**sabog na sabog: **happy ka na dyan kwan? saya ka na?   
**sabog na sabog: **magpapakilala pa sana ako kaso since alam kong kilala nyo na ako...

**diva na ****pasikat****: **sino ka po?

**sabog na sabog: **haysss, Chwe Hansol ang pinakasabog na 3rd year college student

**batang pasaway: **tangena mo sol, ako pa talaga pinaka bata dito  
**batang pasaway: **Lee Chan nga po pala hehez, ang bebeboi ng lahat

**notsoangel: **pota adopt na kaya kita

**amangtahanan: **ilan taon ka bang bata ka?

**batang pasaway: **jscdjsvdsjsv andito ka po   
**batang pasaway: **19 na po ako, legal na legal para sayo

**sunshine:** ikaw pala crush ni chan simula elementary pota

**istg: **ayieeee keleg keleg ka naman chan HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**prinsepeng 10:10**: taena lumalandi na tong batang toh

**amangtahanan: **tangena nyong lahat

**housewife: **kakakilala ko lang sa iba tas ganto agad ang salubong

**nunchucks: **siyempre pota, lahat toh tropa ni sol, sa tingin mo may matino?

**versol: **tangena ang sasama talaga ng mga toh

**batang pasaway: **baket lahat naman tayo sabog dito eh, may magagawa pa ba tayo

**ginoong joshiju: **tangena sabog squad HAHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
